No Te Dejare (Dramione)
by AmericaWRS10
Summary: Hermione se encuentra en estado de Shock, en menos de 24 horas sera finalmente la señora Weasley pero, ¿por que se siente insegura de casarse? esa sensación de vació, no hay emoción en lo que debería ser el día mas soñado de cualquier mujer, pero ella sabe que su corazón le pertenece a otro hombre, una visita inesperada surge en la víspera de su boda que tal vez cambie su futuro.


No Te Dejare (Dramione)

 **Los personajes no son míos yo solo hice la historia, créditos a J.K. Rowling por crear los personajes**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación mirando la ventana, en unas horas seria la Señora Weasley, lo había ansiado desde que tenía 14 años, pero... ahora que llegaba el momento solo quería alejarse, no quería casarse y eso era más que claro para ella. Detrás de ella se escuchó un chasquido pero ella no se molestó en voltearse para ver quién era, ella seguía contemplando la luna que brillaba más que otros días.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te casarías?

-Fue algo repentino- Contesto ella evadiendo la respuesta.

-¿Repentino?- Grito el Rubio- ¿Quieres que crea esa estupidez? No soy idiota, el sí y lo serás tú también si te casas con ese imbécil.

-Draco nuestra relación termino hace tiempo- Dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver- No puedes decir que es lo correcto para mí y lo que no

-Los dos sabemos que no lo amas- Dijo Draco mirándola- No te cases con ese idiota.

-Esa decisión no te corresponde- Contesto Hermione, su corazón quería hacerle caso, no amaba a Ron, ni sabía porque había aceptado casarse con él, su corazón pertenecía a otro hombre- Mañana me casare con Ron- Dijo volteando a verlo a los ojos antes de volver a mirar la ventana.

Draco se acercó a ella con una mirada llena de ira, lo que ella no sabía era que esa mirada escondía pasión y deseo

-Sabes que no te dejare que cometas ese error Hermione- Dijo Draco agarrándola de los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos- Ya cometimos un error al dejarnos para que cometamos otro casándote con un idiota- Dijo mientras la besaba de lleno en los labios con todo lo que sentía, ira, pasión, deseo, desesperación, amor.

-Draco... Lo nuestro no funciono- Dijo ella separándose- Lo intentamos y no resulto.

-No cometeré otro error dejándote con Weasley- Dijo volviendo a besarla- Sé que me amas- Dijo el sujetándola de la cintura- Así como yo te amo a ti Hermione- la empujo pegándola contra la pared mientras que devoraba sus labios con un profundo y frenético beso- No te dejare amor- Hermione lo acerco más a ella, lo quería cerca para demostrar que él estaba con ella en ese momento.

-No me dejes- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nunca lo volveré a hacer- Dijo mientras recorría su cuello con besos dejando marcas en el- Espere mucho por volverte a tener entre mis brazos.

-Entonces no te detengas- Dijo besándolo con toda la pasión que sentía por él, lo amaba con locura no quería dejarlo, lo quería con ella, sobre, junto, encima como fuese pero lo quería con ella.

A Draco le bastaron esas palabras para saber que si quería convencerla seria ese momento y no lo desperdiciaría. Sin separarla de la pared le quito la blusa y la falda que tenía puesta y empezó a besar su cuerpo, sus besos fueron bajando de sus labios a su cuello, sus pechos donde quito el brasilero y empezó a lamerlos con desesperación, la había ansiado por mucho tiempo y al fin la tenía en sus brazos de nuevo. Hermione desabrocho la camisa de él y empezó a acariciar sus abdominales mientras que su mano descendió al pantalón de Draco que desabrocho con rapidez y metió su mano dentro de su bóxer sosteniendo la erección del rubio, Draco se deshizo de su ropa y la de Hermione mientras que ella seguía masturbándolo con esmero, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a lamer y succionar la erección de Draco, era más de lo que podía desear el, la chica de sus sueños complaciéndolo.

-Ganaste gozar esta noche amor- Dijo el acostándola en la cama y lamiendo los pechos de la chica, mientras que con su mano recorría el sexo de Hermione, ella era más que perfecta, sus curvas estaban bien definidas, sus piernas largas y sus pechos ni tan grandes ni pequeños, pero para Draco toda ella era perfección.

Draco metió un dedo en la intimidad de Hermione, comenzó con uno hasta que tenía dentro 3 dedos que movía con frenesí y lujuria. Ella soltaba varios gemidos demostrándole a Draco que ella no quería detenerse quería que Draco siguiera hasta el final.

-Entra- Dijo Hermione entrecortadamente por la excitación que sentía- Por favor... Entra en mi- Suplico ella, quería sentirlo dentro suyo.

-Lo que desee mi princesa- Dijo el sacando sus dedos del sexo de ella e introduciendo su erección en ella, sus movimientos eran lentos, pero ambos ardían bajo la pasión que desbordaban. En un movimiento rápido Hermione se había montado sobre Draco y comenzó a cabalgarlo, esa era la noche con más pasión que habían pasado desde que se conocían.

-Te amo Hermione- dijo Draco acabando dentro de ella- No dejare que te cases con alguien que no sea yo- dijo entrecortadamente, estaba agotado.

-Te amo- Dijo ella en respuesta uniendo sus labios con los del rubio en un tierno beso lleno de amor.

Ella sabía que con Draco tendría la felicidad que siempre había soñado y después de lo que habían pasado no lo dejaría, valía la pena alejarse y escapar con el chico que amaba siempre que pudiera estar con él, eso era lo que bastaba.


End file.
